


Hostile

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blackmail, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dia blackmails Ruby.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Kurosawa Ruby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Hostile

“Ruby, do you know what I hate the most?” she stroked Ruby’s cheek softly, making the younger girl shriek.

“Rude people?” Ruby said, her voice shaking. Dia laughed widely, shaking her head. She waves her knife across Ruby’s face, creating a thin cut on the younger girl’s cheek. She ignored Ruby’s cries and grabbed her chin, flashing her a cruel smirk.

“Wrong, Ruby.” She waved her finger at Ruby’s face, and took a sharp intake of air before exhaling. “It’s weak pitiful people that cry like their life depends on it. And you know I don’t like that, even if that is you, Ruby.” Dia clicked her tongue. “So, I don’t want to see you in this pitiful state. You know what happens to those who cry…” she whispered. 

“I-I’m sorry Onee-chan. P-please don’t hurt me.”

Dia chuckled. “Now why would I do that?” 

“Because, last time I cried, you s-slapped me.” She responded.

“That’s right.” Dia pinched Ruby’s cheeks. “So, don’t be a little baby and cry like shitty girl. It’s bad enough I hear your whiny bitching so how about you stop that, and this can end smoothly?”

“O-okay.” Ruby murmured. 

“Good girl,” Dia purred.


End file.
